Leave 'em in our Wake!
by Schnabeltiermann
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my second piece of fan-fiction! Phineas and Ferb have a friendly rowing competition with Ferb's cousins. Takes place the day after the episode, "My Fair Goalie"
1. The Lake Winimahatikihaha Regatta

**Author's Note: Hallo everyone! In this story, Phineas and Ferb have a boat race! **

**To be honest, this story was rather difficult to write. I wanted to make a story about rowing, a sport that I've always enjoyed, but it's a sport to which it is hard to add that Phineas and Ferb flair. I also realized that most people don't really know much about competitive rowing. There are so many technical terms that only people who row know, that I had trouble working around them. (I did indulge myself with a little rowing jargon in one paragraph, just to prove a point).  
><strong>

**Anyway, they'll be rowing in "bow coxed 4+racing shells." Those are boats with four rowers and a coxswain in the front. If you have no idea what that is, search these things below:  
><strong>

**For G o o g l e images, search "3390950233_6118a58b8c"**

**For B i n g images, search "men's coxed four practice"**

**For a video on y o u t u b e, search "ARBC M1 coxed 4 cambridge head"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas, Ferb, Lake Winimahatikihaha, or competitive rowing.**

**P.S. For there to be enough people to do the boat race, I had to use Ferb's cousins from "My Fair Goalie." Because of that, there are several references to it. I highly recommend watching it before reading if you've never seen it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

It was another sunny day in Danville, and Ferb and I were sitting inside, trying to decide what to do.

Yesterday, we had played the "onliest" game of Football X-7 ever with Ferb's cousins from England, and it had been awesome. Plus, we had broken the Emu Curse!

Anyway, today we were trying to think of something to do, and Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and all of Ferb's cousins were helping. We were all sitting in our living room while the TV was playing in the background.

The youngest of Ferb's cousins, Beckham, was the first to speak. "How about we play a normal game of football? It's completely different from Football X-7."

"Yeah," said Buford, "Let's play a normal game of football, one where I can tackle people!"

"No!" Baljeet interjected, "First of all, you two are thinking of different kinds of football. Second, I refuse to participate in anything involving kicking balls for a while." Buford suppressed a laugh.

"How about we do something that people in America and England like to do, or at least have in common?" I suggested. Looking over at Baljeet, I said, "And something that doesn't involve kicking things."

"We both speak English," Beckham pointed out, "And we make fun of each others' accents…"

"Yes!" said Buford, "That sounds fun. Can I still tackle people when they mess up?"

"Just forget about tackling people, Buford," Isabella commanded him, "Let's not do anything _too_ violent either."

Then an exceedingly loud commercial came on. _'Attention Tri-state area! The annual Lake Winimahatikihaha Regatta will be going on all day long, tomorrow! Be sure to stop by and root for your favorite crew! Pretty Please! (Paid for by the Danville Tourist Board).'_

"Hmm," I thought out loud, "Both America and the UK have very strong rowing teams. Has anyone here ever rowed in a regatta?" Everyone shook their heads. "How about we row? It could be me, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet versus Ferb's cousins. We could even have our own regatta right in the back yard."

"Are you mad," asked Beckham, "A regatta's race course is usually at least one or two kilometer long. How are you going to fit that in your backyard?"

"Well," I said, "We once built an entire beach _behind _our backyard, so I'm pretty sure we can build a two kilometer track _in_ our backyard. Baljeet, how many miles is that?"

"Two kilometers is approximately 1.24 miles."

"See, that'll be easy," I said confidently. "We might even be done by lunch. Maybe Perry can be the referee. Or as they're called in rowing: the marshal."

"Who's Perry?" Beckham asked, "I know that I asked that yesterday, but no one answered me."

* * *

><p>(Third Person POV)<p>

Perry snuck into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge. He then stood on his hind legs and whipped out his fedora. After tapping on the side of the fridge, he opened it up to reveal a hole in the bottom. After jumping down, the entrance quickly closed behind him. He landed in his lair, ready for his mission.

Major Monogram was on screen, yelling at Carl. "Carl, I knew that you were the reason I caught that cold!" After he noticed Agent P, he began to speak. "Sorry Agent P, but it turns out that Carl was the one who got me sick yesterday. Don't you remember that Carl and I were sick? I guess that knee-jerk reaction was right. Anyway, Doofenshmirtz is feeling better as well, so he must be planning something. We need you to go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and put a stop to his plans. Monogram out." Agent P saluted and ran over to his hover car. "Carl, for making me sick, you have to shine my shoes."

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

We had all of the plans for the course drawn up. It was easy to decide that the race would have two boats: each with four rowers and a coxswain sitting in the bow. One boat was for Ferb's cousins, and the other was for Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and me.

We soon realized that it mattered where certain people sat in the boats. Ferb's cousins found it easy. From stern to bow, they sat tallest to shortest. They also chose Beckham as their coxswain, because he was the lightest. Plus, he tended to do most of the talking anyway. My friends on the other hand…

"Baljeet? He can't be a rower. He's a wimp!" Buford complained.

We actually had most of our seating arrangement worked out. We had unanimously agreed that Ferb would be in the stern as the stroke seat, setting up the rhythm for the boat. Buford would sit in the next seat to balance out Ferb's strength. I would sit in the bow because I was the shortest, and also because the back of my head was aerodynamic.

"Baljeet doesn't have the leadership skills to be a coxswain," Isabella countered, "I do."

The real problem was between Isabella and Buford, about where Baljeet should sit. Isabella wanted to be the coxswain, while Buford did not want Baljeet to be one of the rowers. Finally, Ferb ended the fight. "Buford, let Isabella be the coxswain."

"Fine. So does that mean Baljeet will sit right behind me?"

"Yes, yes I will," said Baljeet.

"Great," I said, "Now that we've sorted that out, let's build-"

"PHINEAS AND FERB!" I heard Candace yell, "What are you two doing?"

I looked around for her and saw that she was yelling out of her window. "Hey Candace, we're going to have a regatta."

"What is that?"

"Allow me to explain," said Baljeet, "A regatta is a competitive event where two or more crews use their racing shells to beat their opponents. To do this, they must row as efficiently as possible. That is achieved by having well adjusted rigors and foot stretchers, a strong drive, a controlled recove-"

"Stop!" Candace pleaded, "I'm going to the mall with Eliza because she wants to meet Stacy. If I come back and you guys are doing something bust-worthy, then I'm calling Mom!" She ducked back inside and slammed her window.

"Okay," I said, "Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone! Either leave a review or wait for the next chapter or do both!<br>**


	2. The FlynnFletcher Regatta

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter to "Leave 'em in our wake!" In case you were wondering, I actually spent a lot of time deciding who would sit where in the boat. In fact, I spent about 30 minutes trying to decide, so that's why I added the argument between Isabella and Buford to mirror my own thoughts.**

**Also, I wrote a song for this chapter! I actually came up with a light rock theme for the song (not the first four lines, those are to the tune of Row, Row, Row Your Boat), and I strummed it out on my guitar while I came up with the words. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb, or Row, Row, Row, Your Boat. I _do_,however, own the tune and lyrics to the rest of the song.**

* * *

><p>(Third Person POV)<p>

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Agent P swung into Doctor Doofenshmirtz's building through a window. As he landed, he was caught in a cage.

A voice with a squeaky German accent spoke from the shadows. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, I'll have you know that I took my vitamin C today, and I feel much better. In fact, I feel unstoppable!" Doctor Doofenshmirtz noticed that Agent P was struggling to get out of his trap. "Remember this trap? It's the one I tried to trap you in yesterday, but it missed. Since I was pressed for time today to make up for yesterday's lack of evil, I decided to reuse it. Oh, and Perry the Platypus, don't bother trying to escape; this cage is made of the highest quality iron my ex-wife's money could buy." He knocked on the trap to prove his point. Agent P just continued to try to find a way out.

"So, Perry the Platypus, I bet you're wondering what I'm up to." Agent P shook his head. "What do you mean 'no'?" he screamed, "Are you telling me that you are not the least bit curious as to what I'm up to? You just come here to get trapped, break free, destroy my –inator, and then go home?" Perry nodded.

Doctor Doofenshmirtz gave Agent P a glare. "Fine, then I'm going to tell you my plan anyway, and I'll force you to listen, too. That'll teach you to care about my –inators." Agent P just rolled his eyes.

"As you probably know, tomorrow is the Lake Winimahatikihaha Regatta. Apparently, my _If-a-tree-fell-in-a-forest-inator_ knocked a few trees into the lake yesterday, blocking the normal course. Now they want to reroute the course over my property. Remember that I had a hide-out there? Well, I still own that section of the lake, and they want to set up the course over it! I really don't want them to, so I built this!" Doctor Doofenshmirtz pulled a remote out from his pocket, and pressed the large green button on it.

While he was mumbling something about red buttons being sold out at the mall, the floor opened up and a large –inator rose from the ground. "Behold Perry the Platypus, the _Way-'nuff-inator_! I got its name from the fact that coxswains yell '_Way 'nuff_'' to tell their rowers to stop rowing. With this device, I can instantly make anyone lose interest in what they are doing. I'm just going to shoot the guys setting up the course so that they get bored and go away. Maybe I'll shoot all of the rowers and spectators tomorrow, too. Then none of them will ever care about rowing again!"

Agent P just continued working his way out of the trap.

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

I was right; the course did fit in our yard. Needless to say, however, we had decided against building a normal course. Instead, Ferb and I had added a few things to up the action. After we had built it, I stood on a stage to explain the course to everyone. By now, a decently sized crowd had formed.

"Attention lady and gentlemen. Behind me is the race course for the first ever Flynn-Fletcher Regatta." The crowd cheered. "This course is just like a regular regatta course for the first 1000 meters. The next 500 meters, however, are on land! The rowers must row their boats over dry land until they get to the next 250 meter section. That section returns to normal, calm water. Finally, for the last part of the race, the rowers must row up a 250 meter waterfall!" Everyone in the crowd gasped. "Of course, we tricked out the boats so that they could actually survive this kind of race. We added retractable wheels to the boats so that they can be rowed on land, and we added anti-gravity propulsion systems so that when the boats travel up the waterfall, it'll be like rowing against a very strong current. Is everyone ready?" The crowd cheered.

I ran over to the dock, where all of my friends were waiting with the boats. We got in and shoved off, onto the course. We couldn't find Perry, so Irving volunteered to be the marshal. He was in a motorboat beside us, holding a megaphone. He spoke to begin the race. "This will be a quick start. Boats are ready. Attention… Row!"

We exploded out of the start. Isabella screamed, "Power 10! 1-full pressure! 2, 3-jump off the foot stretchers! 4, 5…" She continued until she got to 10. "10! Don't let the pressure drop. We are right with the other crew." The rest of the race went like this:

_(Music!)_

(to the tune of Row, Row, Row Your Boat)  
><em>Row, row, row our boats,<br>to win this competition!  
>These boats are good for racing,<br>but they're pretty bad for fishin'!_

(speeds up, rock theme)_  
>We'll leave 'em in our wake!<br>We'll show 'em what we are made of!  
>We'll pull harder than 'em, faster than 'em, all 'round better than 'em!<br>At the 500 meter mark,  
>it's still a close race.<br>C'mon crew! Let's leave 'em in our wake!_

_Our drive is strong,  
>Our recovery's great!<br>Our rigors and our foot stretchers are in the right place!  
>We're gonna win this race,<br>That's what we'll do!  
>C'mon crew! Power 10 in two!<em>

_At the thousand meter mark,  
>we hit the land!<br>We struggle, but we row with our oars scraping the sand!  
>The other boat,<br>it's ahead a few feet!  
>C'mon crew! Don't let us get beat!<em>

_Back in the water,  
>we're moving fast again!<br>We gained some ground, so now we're moving fast as we can!  
>Pretty soon,<br>The waterfall we see!  
>C'mon crew! We'll row up 90 degrees!<em>

_The current is strong,  
>but we're okay!<br>All thanks to the propulsion system we installed today!  
>Now were on top,<br>and the boats are close!  
>C'mon crew! Just ten more strokes!<em>

_10  
>9<br>8  
>7<br>6  
>5<br>4  
>3<br>2  
>1<em>

_We left 'em in our wake!  
>We showed 'em what we are made of!<br>We pulled harder than 'em, faster than 'em, all 'round better than 'em!  
>At the last stroke,<br>it was still a close race!  
>But guess what crew? We left 'em in our wake!<em>

_(End music)_

We didn't actually leave them in our wake. Instead, we won by a bow ball. But still...

"We won guys!" Isabella cheered. "Good race to you too, Ferb's cousins." We all congratulated Ferb's cousins on a good race, and they congratulated us right back.

* * *

><p>(Third Person POV)<p>

Doctor Doofenshmirtz was standing on his balcony with binoculars, busy aiming his –inator at Lake Winimahatikihaha. "Perry the Platypus, watch as I make those people lose all interest in setting up the race course in time for tomorrow's regatta!"

Agent P knew he had to act fast. Then he realized that nothing was keeping the cage attached to the floor. With a little smirk on his face, he just picked it up and ran towards Doctor Doofenshmirtz, holding the cage high over his head.

Doctor Doofenshmirtz saw Agent P out of the corner of his eye. "Perry the Platy-" he began to say, but Agent P threw the cage down on top of his head. Doctor Doofenshmirtz fell back onto his –inator, causing it to aim in a different direction and fire. He pulled the cage off of his head, and used his –inator to regain his balance, which caused him to press the self-destruct button. It began to smoke and shake. Knowing that his mission was done, Agent P jumped off of the balcony with just enough time to escape the explosion.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

* * *

><p>(Phineas's POV)<p>

"That race was so much fun!" I said once we were back on shore, "I wish every rower could row on an exciting course like this. Wait, that's it! Ferb, didn't some trees fall onto the course at Lake Winimahatikihaha?" Ferb nodded. "How about we let them row here tomorrow? We coul-"

Suddenly, a yellow light engulfed our backyard. After it dissipated, I didn't feel like keeping the track anymore. "Maybe we should just put it away." Ferb gave me a thumbs up. "Good thing we made it able to retract into the ground in case of bad weather, huh?"

Ferb pulled a lever on the dock, causing all of the water to drain immediately and the course to lower itself into the ground. Within seconds, the backyard looked perfectly normal, except for the crowd. They seemed bored too and then left.

Then Candace burst in. "PHINEAS AND FERB, why were there so many people in our yard?"

"Like I said before Candace, we had a regatta, with a few modifications."

"That's it," she said, "I'm going to bust you!"

Then Eliza walked in behind Candace and said, "Candace, leave them alone. It's obvious that whatever it was, it's gone now. That means you couldn't tattle on them even if you wanted to."

Candace sighed. "Fine."

We all heard a chirping sound come from behind us. I turned around and said, "Oh, there you are Perry."

Then Beckham said, "Oh, so _that's_ Perry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone! Let me know what you think about my story or my song!<br>**


End file.
